


Missing Mcclain

by Shotgungirl95



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgungirl95/pseuds/Shotgungirl95
Summary: The boy could cry out all he wanted, scream at the top of his lungs, and still not be heard. Grab onto someone and still not be seen. Sob.. Scream... Run for help.. No answer.. He's scared. Alone. Unaware as to why he's so ignored. All he wants his help, but he doesn't know why. Alone... Until he finally noticed him.





	1. Run. Yell. Cry. Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was a small thing I wanted to do to add more to my stories and make my chapters longer, I am not meaning for this to continue, unless you want me too. I have more to the story that could be added if I do continue. Anyway, enjoy Missing Mcclain!

Run.

Yell.

Cry.

Repeat.

Thats all he could do...

Run..

Yell..

Cry..

And repeat. 

He sobbed as he ran desprately through the streets of New York. Searching, yelling, just clinging to the day that someone will just notice him.

Run,

Yell,

Cry, 

And Repeat...

~~~

"Keith lets go!" Shiro cheered with excitement as he loaded the car with piles of heavy packed luggage into the trunk of his tall pick up.

Keith grunted and rolled on his side as he avoided His older brothers suddenly stern eye contact and continued to watch his youtube videos. All Keith wanted was to stay in Denver, with his friend Pidge and his good classes full of teachers who understood his level of sanity. He didn't want to leave to New York. Leave his Closest friend. Leave the school he loved, the city he loved. From all he heard about, New York was terrible. Everyone was rude, kids did bad things, and the trash in the area was so terrible that the pollution destroyed the whole City. It was too big. He wanted to go on about the flaws in his head, but the video caught his attention again as he watched. "10 Most Unsolved Missing Person Cases in the World."

Keith was always into the whole, mysterious, unknown world type of thing. He would always watch theory videos, and what he's currently watching. The list was already mostly people he had heard before. Like the woman who went missing from Canada and was found in LA in a hotels water tank. It really was a strange case, but seeing it so often eventually deteriorated his interest. He heard his brother over his video, but he only turned up the volume, and after a few more lists, a new case mentioned made him look interested at the screen.

Lance Mcclain, was a 16 year old boy, who lived in New York City, he was a Freshman in highschool who took part in robotics, debate, and even took part in a drama club. Nothing ever seemed to bother him compared to his friends and family, and being such a popular boy, he never seemed to have any rivals. He had plans to go to college and work towards becoming an actor before he disapeared on December 11th, of 2014 around 3 in the mourning. He was last seen on camera footage running away from something, but no bystanders were noticed, and he hasn't been seen since. Keith immediately when to go search up for more before he felt a stern tap on his right shoulder. He sighed, it was time, and he really, really, hated the fact of leaving. His brother exhaled and sat beside him with a concerned smile. 

"Keith..." He starts, "I, I know its hard leaving... But you know how good this offer is to the both of us. Think of what mom and dad wou-"

He was interrupted by Keith shooting up quickly, "Don't mention them...." Keith growls deeply before jerking towards his bag and storming to the car. Keith never liked hearing about their family, they died a long time ago, and honestly he always felt like it was his fault.

  Shiro climbs in the drivers side and buckles quietly as he looks down with a saddened look, "I'm sorry.." He whispers, "I just want you to enjoy this as much as I do, I promise... It won't be that bad."

Keith scoffed and simply nodded as Shiro swallows slowly and pulls out from  the house; and Keith looked down at his feet. He held back his tears as he pulls out his phone to message Pidge a final goodbye before plugging in his headphones and turning on his music. Guillotine, by John Bellion... He never listened to this song often, but it was one of the few popish songs he had. He sighed as he closed his eyes and wished he just stay at the place he could really come home, but he knew, he'd be stuck in hell...

~~~

The ride was 26 hours long, and every second of it was terrible and boring. Keith kept waking up to see he was in the middle of nowhere, or in an unknown city/town. The motel they stayed in was crummy and the beds were stiff like boards. They carried no wifi so Keith struggled to keep his data secured without going over, and they ended up going to McDonald s from how horrid the food there ended up being. 

Keith had stayed up late messaging Pidge on how terrible it already was and she did her best to cheer him up with memes and facts about Mothman. The next day wasn't any better, another long few hours out, and Keith had forgot to charge his phone so it had died half way through, and he was stuck listening to Shiro tell "exciting" things they could do there, as annoying country music played in the background.

When he got there, it was automatically terrible. He was tired, and everywhere smelt of gasoline. The streets were busy, making it practically impossible to get to their new apartment which was squished between to others buildings leaving no room for any sort of yard. He growled when he saw the inside of empty floors and only a small fridge as their food source at the time. 

They had to sleep in sleeping bags for nearly two weeks before their furniture finally arrived and got set up. Keiths room was stuffy and plain, he wanted badly to change the dull white walls to Red or a version of black, but being low on money, there wasn't the chance to do that yet. The only good thing about this was he had convinced Shiro to take him into homeschooling, as long as he went out everyday to do something during his free time. Keith hated the fact of going out, but not as much as having to go to a large school full of assholes. 

He exhaled as he looked through the small window of his room to look out the window; per usual, the street bellow had cars rushing past. It wasn't even the worst street, but it was busy enough that often times he could watch a traffic jam go on. After a long debating session, he finally stood from his bed and grabbed his phone. If he were to go outside, he would do it his own way. He opened an app to Pokemon Go and exited his room where Shiro was watching tv on their small screen. 

"You heading out?" He asks simply as he focuses on some sort of Doctors show.

"Yeah... I thought I would go to poké stops here since there's a shit ton." Keith snickers slightly as he says so and looks at his screen.  
"I still can't believe you're team valor.~" Shiro teases as he turns to him.

"I did it because it was the color red.." He smiles, "and what are you then, know it all?~"

"Instinct, duh." Shiro laughs, "its a small team, but we're a proud one~" Keith rolls his eyes playfully before grabbing his bag and walking to the door. Right when he placed a hand on the knob Shiro spoke up. "Be back in 2 hours alright?" He says in a slightly stern voice.

"I won't be out any longer.. You know that.." He says softly before leaving.

The streets were incredibly loud with car horns and tires rushing past. Walking through the largest part of the city, Keith didn't know he'd make it out alive. It was completely crowded, he almost felt claustrophobic. He felt as if people were looking at him. He held his bag closer to him at the thought. He went to a few stops and gained a few levels before the sun began to set and the lights of the city became brighter. He decided to head back slowly and made sure his phone was at a good percentage so he wouldn't have to worry about any freaks lurking about. It was almost peaceful, besides the sound of loud cars zooming past. He zoned out the sounds around him to look at the now clouded up sky and closed his eyes.

It had only been a few seconds after that before he was tackled to the ground by a panting, scared expressioned teen who shot up quickly from what had happened, "What the hell!?" Keith yelled before he automatically stopped when seeing that the boy was from the video he watched a few weeks ago. "You're Lance!" Lance looked shocked at the sound of his name. He took a step back as Keith a gave a determined smile. He teared up, making Keith grab his hand quickly. "Are you alright? You've been missing for 3 years, what are you running from?" Keith wanted to ask so much more, but as he talked, Lance began to sob out desperately.

"Get me away from him! Get me away!" He yells desperately taking his head, "how can you see me! I don't know what's going on anymore!"

Keith bit down on his lip. What did he even mean by that, no one seemed to be after him, and he could see him like any other normal person. Lance looked petrified as he looked at the ground holding his head. Keith couldn't just leave him, this teenager, whose been missing, is here in front of him having a mental break down, and no one seemed to want to help. He sighed as he approached Lance and took his shoulder. He was surprisingly really cold and shaking immensely and Keith gently lulled him closer. "Hey, lets take you to my place okay?.. We'll get you help.." He attempts to say calmly, but even his voice was shaken with confusion. 

Lance was hesitant, and he was shaking so much, he didn't know if he could walk. He didn't even know this kid, he looked his age and carried a concerned expression, but looks were deceiving; He would know....

"Please, I just want to help.." The boy had said nudging Lance lightly. He stood there a moment longer, before he slowly nodding. His expression relieved as he guided him away softly, Lance could barely walk, but the slightly shorter teen held him the best he could as he drifted from the main street of the city.

"Who are you..." Lance speaks quietly breaking the stiff silence between them. He was afraid of everything currently, the best thing is to at least know the strangers name.

"It's Keith.." He says to him blandly, "I just moved here."

"I guess that explains it.." Lance whispers, "I know a lot of people here, y-you didn't look familiar.." He chokes on his words just recalling exactly what people he new, but he swallowed quickly to diminish the burn raging in his throat.

After awhile of walking and turning corners, Keith brought Lance to his apartment and climbed him up the stairs softly. "If my brother says anything, just don't talk to him. He's to straight forward for his own good sometimes." Keith spoke quietly to Lance, so he would stay in the calm mood he was in now. The last thing he wanted was to upset him again, and scare the shit out of him somehow.

Slowly he opened the door, and there Shiro sat, instead playing some horror game on the play station they had finally set up. He seemed incredibly focused, and maybe pissed at the fact that he had once again died. God, even Pidge has gotten him hooked on these crazily hard games. He climbed through slowly, and Shiro put barely any focus on him, "Hey..." He said slowly as his eyes stay glued to the screen. "You're a little late.." 

"Yeah sorry..." Keith replies walking slowly to his room, questioning as to why Shiro had not turned his attention to the stranger in his own home. He shrugged it off, he probably was to busy getting through the chapter to notice. He opened the door to his room and set Lance down on his bed. He backed off, letting him have his space as he sat on his nightstand. He looked around the bland cream colored room before looking at him slightly.

"Little boring don't you think?" He said quietly.

"Yeah, we don't have the money to paint it just yet, but my brother works tomorrow, it's probably bad that he's staying up playing a stupid game my friend and her brother urged him to get, but that's his fault. After a few payments I'm sure we can spruce it up. For now I was planning on putting up my posters." Keith rambles slightly lifting his leg up to take hold of it with his hands. Lance simply nods as he slowly lays down. "So who's after you?"


	2. 3 years?

Everything was spinning to Lance, his cheeks burned with confusion and anger. He felt oddly sick, weakened to a sense. He just had the strong sense that he should be crying in fear, as if he lost something. He swore he had only been running for a few hours, not 3 years. Even so, he didn't even know who he was running from, or why he was running. He only felt dread, and was scared.. He sighed slightly trying to recall anything besides just how bad whatever the situation was, and what were the people. "I-I'm not comfortable talking about it.." Lance lied looking at a corner of the wall. He knew how much of a terrible lier he was, but he k ew he just met Keith, its not like he'd know.

"I understand" Keith starts, " but you have to understand you've been gone for so long, I; everyone, needs answers."

"You're one hell of a detective now aren't you?" Lance spoke giving a hint of sarcasm in his voice, " Look its not like I can remember anything, it feels like I've only been running for a few hours before I tackled you." 

Keith sighed, this is a lot harder than he thought it would be. The boy in front of him is the one and only Lance Mcclain, a boy who would have been a Senior this year, compared to Keith being a sophomore. "Lets, just get some sleep, You've had a long day.." He spoke softly as he stood from the nightstand. Lance simply nodded as he went to stand only to be sat back down again. "Sleep there, I'll take the floor." He said simply, He attempted to protest, but Keith had already left to get something set up for himself.

Lance laid down, it felt strange to lay in a bed again. It felt so comfortable; as if he hadn't slept in years. Well to and extent, that was true. He had no idea on his situation, everything was a blur, a dark, terrifying blur.. Keith came back and set a bed up on the floor before laying down himself. It was quiet, and soothing, protective almost. Lance wasn't sure on how long its been since he felt that, the warm feeling of safety, but damn he enjoyed it. He pulled the covers over himself and nuzzled into Keiths pillow. It smelt of AXE Cologne and some sort of sea shampoo. It was weird, but Lance enjoyed it, since the cologne was nicer than he'd smelt before from the brand. After awhile he had fallen asleep, and Keith was left on his phone.

All Keith wanted to do now was research more into what happened to the tired brunette. From all he knew, he just disappeared, afraid of whatever was after him. It was a crazy predicament that a boy missing for so long, is now laying in his bed snoring quietly. Does he call the police? No.. If anything, he should wait to do so, especially if he wants to discover something himself. Besides, turning Lance in would probably just scare him more. Keith bit down on his lip, there was so many strange things to him, his hair remained short and sleek, the old school picture in the video proved so. His clothes seemed the same as when he ran away, dirty and torn. He looked up on the bed to see Lance still sleeping, and he pulled out his phone.

  By now, google would be considered his best friend in this situation. He searched up Lances name and more than two thousand pages appeared. The first few were random useless websites that didn't relate to Lance at all, but the next few seemed to have valuable information. He tapped on a .org website and waited for it to load. When the screen loaded, there wasn't anything that stood out, it was just a file that someone had released.

Reading through, he tried his best to understand the dense writing and process what it was explaining. He gave a surprised grunt as he skimmed over one part of the passage. Apparently, his parents weren't the ones to call him missing, a friend did. A teen by the name Hunk seemed incredibly concerned for Lance, and from his interview, he seemed close. Reading further he also discovered, not long after, the brunettes parents died in an accident, and his siblings along with them. His eyes narrowed, this poor guy doesn't even have a family anymore, not mention he had siblings too, young ones for that fact. He quickly kept scrolling and read through all the public information before going over the friend who called him missing. There wasn't much on him, but they gave a clear name.

He hit his home button and then went to Instagram and began to search up names. Eventually he found a profile of a Hawaiian looking boy and he clicked onto it. He wasn't the skinniest, but most of the pictures he posted were of well made food and photos with his friends, scrolling there was one with the very boy sleeping on his bed.

'Its been three year by now buddy, You have no idea how much I miss you by now, I hope you're safe' the caption had read as Lance and the boy named Hunk wore those glasses that said some cuss word across them, and crossed there arms with a dramatic pouting look. He returned to Hunks profile looking around for anything else before struggling to find the message box.

"You're Hunk right?" Keith sent hesitantly before setting his phone down to look at the darkened ceiling. 

His heart was racing just by typing the message, he really did suck at being social. One reason might be the fact that he was raised by his teenage brother who liked to bring friends over, who in fact weren't over to play games, they were there fore something much different and far from something as innocent as video games. Yet when Shiro caught him smoking once he lost it and told him how terrible it was for him to do that at his age. It was ironic to him, when he did the same thing when he was 14, but he guessed it was because Shiro had learned his lesson from doing things like that and didn't want Keith to pull it too. The point was he didn't have a mother and father after age 6, and with a large gap between him and his brother brought the fact he was being raised by some smelly old woman and his trouble seeking brother.

"Who is this?" The notification on his phone read as he picked it up once more.

"My names Keith, I just moved to New York, and I wanted to talk about your friend you lost 3 years ago, the guy named Lance?"

It took awhile for a reply, "What is it you want to know?"

"Is there a way we can meet up tomorrow?"


	3. Old Friends

The morning had come at a slow pace, and Keith had received little sleep from his constant investigating. He went through as many websites he could after that conversation, but it was all the same, the same boy goes missing, the same person reports him in, and nothing leads to why he's gone. You'd think that the police would have released more, that they would announce everything they could find, but of course there's always the private information that they never wanted to release. His best chance for mor information was with the boy he had just contacted.

"Hey..." A quiet voice had spoke from behind him. Keith turned over to see Lance looking down at him from the bed with an exhausted expression. "Did you even sleep last night?" He asked as he went to stretch, and as he did, Keith could hear Lances joints pop.

"I was reading, I guess I got to caught up in it." Keith had said as he slipped from the blanket he had set out for himself.

Lance gave a small laugh, "What a nerd." He teased slightly as he stood, and Keith began to do the same. They were silent as Keith motioned for him to stay in his room until he said otherwise before Keith left Lance in his room to look for his brother.

The house was still, and dead silent as Keith looked through the rooms, only his footsteps being heard. He roamed to the kitchen where coffee had been set out for him and a sticky note set beside it, He sighed from relief, and he took the note from the table along with the pure black coffee in his usual red mug.

'Morning bed head, I went to work early today so I thought I'd set your bland coffee out for you, I'll be back around 1 for lunch, but next time, could you at least try to make it homy and sleep in your own bed instead of the floor?  
-Shiro' 

Keith crumpled the note and threw it away before heading back to his room. The last thing he wanted to worry about was why his brother wanted him to sleep in bed with a stranger, so he just brushed it off and opened the door, letting Lance know he could come down and Keith could make something for him if he was hungry. Lance followed him down and scrolled around as Keith turned on the TV and laid down on the couch. He growled when he saw it was some dramatic soap opera and he quickly went to change it as Lance finally decided to sit beside him.

"Do you need anything to eat?" Keith asked as he flipped through a series of different, and strange channels.

"Nah, I don't feel hungry at all." Lance responded as he payed attention to every channel Keith went through.

Keith went to say more, but he stopped himself. Lance had said he wouldn't have known what happened to him,if anything he could have just spent his time hiding with someone, he could have experienced Amnesia, so he wouldn't know where he went, or the last time he ate. "Alright.." Keith replied, "we'll go out later today.." He mentioned to him as he finally stopped on the FYI channel which played the show about two men helping families downgrade to incredibly small house.

Lance had jolted slightly at the thought of going back outside, he felt himself go pail and he took his arm and bit his lip from the sick, anxious feeling filling in his chest. "Do I have to go?" He choked out as he hesitantly laid back on the couch.

"No you don't have too." Keith answered as he watched the show he had on, "I'm going to see an old friend of yours about your disappearance, but if you don't want to come you can just find something to do in my room until I come back."

"Who are you going to see?" The brunette asked reluctantly as he turned to Keith slowly. 

"Some guy named Hunk-" 

"Hunk!" He yelled out springing up quickly making Keith jolt as Lance ran for his shoes, "why didn't you say his name earlier!? He's my best friend! He can help me! He'll know what to do to make sure he doesn't find me!" He yells from the sudden burst of excitement as he struggled to get his left on properly.

"Well we can't leave now, his shop isn't open yet.." Keith protested as he slowly laid himself back down.

"Shop?" Lance questioned.

"Yeah, he works at a Bakery now." He spoke blandly, "seems to be his hobby."

"He loved baking, I know how much he wanted to work at this bakery shop.. I can't recall its name, but damn was it weird, I'd always use it as a substitute cuss work because it sounded like some alien language." He laughed, "the owners always gave me the strangest looks whenever I did, god it was hilarious!" His laughter slowly developed into a sad smile as he looked down, "god do I miss that.."

"I'm sure you do.." The pail boy responded as he moved his feet for Lance to sit down. He had done so, but he afterward flopped down onto Keith making him lose his breath quickly, "what the hell are you doing?" He wheezes out trying to regain his breathing from the accidental blow on his chest.

"Shut up okay..." He mumbles as he awkwardly lays there, "I'm tired and your in my way..."

"Fine then.." Keith sighed back as he sat up, "look, until we know Hunk is there, I want answers.."

Lance had moved himself from Keith to the now more open part of the couch while Keith had moved his legs behind him, "Im not sure what I can answer... But go ahead and shoot.."

"Could you at least try to think of who exactly HE is?" Keith spoke quietly as he looked at the boy laying at the edge of the couch by his stomach. Lance had sighed before taking his head and grimacing. He seemed to have been processing his thinking, attempting to remember.

"I don't remember his name.." He said slowly, " but he was tall, REALLY tall. I thought he was a woman when I first met him, I hit on him at a party or something... I-I got along with him.." 

"Hit on him?" Keith questioned.

"I said I though he was a girl! Don't think I'm in to men!" Lance growled, "thats all I remember of him so lets drop it.." Keith looked at him before looking back at the tv, he knew he wouldn't get far into questioning. He had already asked before who this man was, and last time he didn't receive a detailed answer. Lance seemed uncomfortable about the whole conversation, and honestly, who wouldn't? Lance didn't know what was going on, and neither did anyone else, it was stubborn, but Keith would have to wait for Lance to open up to more answers.

"Alright..." He finally responded as he stood from the couch and went back towards the kitchen to drop off his mug and set up breakfast for himself. He laid a pan on the stove and turned on the heat before cracking eggs into the pan.

"No bacon?" Lance asked him as he walked in and sat on the counter and pumping his legs up like a child.

"Im Vegetarian.." Keith simply answered with a bland voice as he watched the pan.

"Wait what!?" Lance raised his voice in surprise, " why are you making eggs then!? What about McDonalds!?"

"There's Vegetarians who eat eggs Lance..." Keith grumbled, "and I order a salad..."

"I don't understand you, but alright." Lance responded which led to an eye roll from Keith.

Eventually after adding the things he needed to his eggs he got a plate and sat down. Lance had followed him like a lost puppy and sat on the table and watched him eat, constantly asking for when they leave. Keith had gotten irritated by the end of it and stood harshly, unable to finish his breakfast, before getting his shoes.

"Are we going now?" Lance said watching Keith tie the laces of his Converse.

"Yes..." He answered, clearly annoyed. "You could have been patient, Jesus, you're like a child.." He stood and went to the door as Lance still clung to his side.

"I got that a lot~ now lets go!~" Lance slurred to him, and Keith grumpily went through the front door and locked it behind them.

Finally after all that running in fear, he'd finally see his old friend.


	4. 4- Shut Your Quiznak!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long! A lot has been happening recently and I finally had a chance to finish this chapter, I will try to also update Hightide when I can, but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I apologize if there is ant mistakes made that I didn't catch.

The building seemed the exact same from when Lance last saw it, from the beautifully polished windows, down to the cobwebs that clung to the edges of the door that no one could sweep away. The blue light glee inside lighting the area in a nice shade. "Quiznack! I used to come here every day!" Lance cheered practically jumping to look around and see it again.

"I couldn't tell..." Keith spoke rather Sarcastically as he looked at the worn out sign. "I heard this place has lost a lot of workers and costumers, I'm sure its going out of business sooner or later.." 

"Don't say that! This place was lit!"

"Oh god don't say that..." Keith grumbled.

"Why not?.." Lance had spoke with a questionable tone.

"It's idiotic, just say its was fun.."

"Oooh I get it!" Lance slurred, "you're one of those boys~"

"What does that even mean!?" Keith raised his voice making it crack.

Lance snorted, "you're emo~ that explains your dumb mullet!" After that he had received a cold hit in the shoulder, making Lance yelp.

"Dumbass! Don't say things like that!" Keith scolded. "All Im saying is, words like that aren't in anymore... Half of the people now are just, I don't know, bottle flipping."

"Bottle flipping?"

"Yeah its idiotic, don't even ask" Keith sighed as he laid against the window, and soon enough, the boy by name of Hunk approached with his keys for the shop. He gave Keith a tender, yet nervous smile as he opened the door and held out his hand for introduction.

 

"Uh, Its Nice too meet you Keith." He had stated awkwardly, but Keith had nodded and took his hand anyways, giving it a tight and firm shake before pulling away. Lances eyes had lit up at the sight of his friend, with the same traits as always, Hunk was the same big buddy from the last he saw him. Over protective, nervous, and hungry, it all seemed to remain the same. But Hunk didn't take any attention to him. He only opened the doors and let the two inside, before turning on the lights and start shop. He sighed slightly and let Keith take a seat before warming up some coffee and donuts while they wait.

 

"Uh, why isn't he paying attention to me?" Lance scolds slightly, "it's like I'm invisible!"

 

"Well I'm just assuming I'm the only one who can see you." Keith answered flatly and crossed his arms over his chest to lean back, "you never know you just might be my imagination wanting to solve this case."

 

"I think I would know if I was apart of your stupid imagination!" He grumbles as Keith shoots a glare that he returns back, and by then Hunk has returned to the seat across from Keith with two cups of coffee for the both of them.

 

"So you wanted to know more about Lance, right?" Hunk had spoken calmly as he took creamer packets and added it to his drink. "Its been too long since I've heard someone ask about him.."

 

Keith crossed his legs from under the table and took his drink softly looking down into the black mixture before starting to blow at the steam. "Yeah." He said slowly between his blows before drinking. "I just wanted to ask who he might have been associated with before he went missing that night..."

 

Hunks hands shook as the question was brought up, and gently he moved the creamer cups aside and started to stir the coffee together with the vanilla flavor he had added. "He talked to a lot of people," He whispered slowly, "I was his only real best friend he had though.."

 

"Was there anyone that stood out as odd to you?" Keith inquired while he set his glass down and skimmed his finger around the rim of it, ignoring Lances attempts to get him to ask something for him.

 

The Hawaiian sat quietly, drinking his coffee slowly to keep himself from spilling, do too how fidgety he already was. "There was one boy, that had transferred at the beginning of the year, who Lance became friends with. He wasn't the greatest influence..."

 

"What did he do that made him that?" 

 

"All Lance ever told me was he would take him out to these parties that he wouldn't remember at all the next day. He was always full of himself when I hung out with them, but over time, Lance just seemed to grow more anxious of him, I didn't really know what was going on, then he... Disappeared.." Hunk decided to explain shortly as he gripped his cup tightly. "I never saw that boy again after he graduated."

 

"What grade was this friend in?" Keith spoke shortly, but he listened closely. He didn't seem like it, but his heart was beating fast with adrenaline, and his eyes shimmered with determination, although he hid them by staring at his cup of coffee.

 

"He was a senior when Lance was a freshman." He said while he finished his cup.

 

Keith turned to Lance and the teen shuttered. "I-I don't remember any of it!" He said quickly, "I only remember someone going after me, I swear..." Keith had only nodded to him before turning back to Hunk with a bland look.

 

"How would you react if I told you that Lance is here right now?"

 

"What? I don't know what you mean." Hunk spoke confused.

 

"Lance is sitting right beside me, but I'm the only one who can see, and hear him. The reason I'm here is to find out where he is, and Lance is right here too help me." He spoke seriously, but Hunk only hear nonsense spilling from this teens mouth.

 

Hunk could only laugh nervously before speaking, "really now? If that's true, what was Lances favorite coffee to order here?" Hunk was shaking more than he thought he would at Keith's strange outburst about seeing Lance, but even if this was clearly a lie, it sounded better to let him prove it. He thought he had caught him when Keith went quiet for a moment, but soon enough he spoke up.

 

"He never really liked the coffee here so he would always order what he did off of the Starbucks menu, which was always the Triple, Venti, Half Sweet, Non-Fat, Carmel Macchiato..."

 

"H-Holy Quiznak!" Hunk Spoke up as he stood and slammed his hands on the table. "How did you know that!?"

 

"I told you, Lance is right beside me.." Keith said smirking up at the flabbergasted Bakery worker. "He's been wanting to talk to you this whole interview." Hunk had watered eyes by then as he looked at the empty space beside Keith, "Shut your Quiznak~" Keith spoke quietly following Lances words, before Hunk broke out into tears.


End file.
